The Cousins Lavellan
by Amariahellcat
Summary: Amaris Lavellan stumbled out of the Fade with a new marking and new destiny, one she didn't ask for or want. Her burden is made only slightly easier by her cousin's presence, fighting against the destruction now set upon the world. Neither expected to find friends in their companions, joy in their experiences. I suck at summaries. An AU where two Lavellans come to Haven.


So... hi. This is my first story on this site, and also my first story for this fandom.

I am quite honestly terrified, and hope that I've done a good job bringing my idea to life in this story.

It all started when I bought DA:I two weeks ago. I beat it with my first Inquisitor, Amaris, and went through Trespasser and then...

Immediately started a new playthrough, needing MORE. And because I'm a lose, my second Inquisitor was also a female, elf, mage. Because that's how I roll.

And so this idea was born, and I hope other people like it. There's nothing mature here YET, but... I'd rather have the rating set, just to be safe. Kudos and comments much appreciated, I hope you like it! (Also, I do NOT have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes I've missed)

I've already posted this over on AO3, so the Authors note is taken from there. Regardless.. enjoy?

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Cousins Lavellan**

Amaris woke to what was now familiar sounds and smells, streams of sunlight pouring in through the windows of the little cabin she'd been allotted for herself.

It had not been a deep sleep, anyhow; the deep, comforting reaches of the Fade were presently lost to her, due either to the glowing mark on her hand or the utter strangeness of having so much space to herself at night.

Amaris was Dalish, and while not overtly proud or perturbed by that fact, she was not used to having her own _bed_ , let alone _cabin_.

 _Worries for another day,_ she chided mentally, forcing herself up and out of the warm blankets, shivering as the chilly mountain air hit her skin, _Best see to whatever task awaits you, no point in delaying._

To say her world had been turned upside down would be the understatement of the century. Her assignment at the Conclave - to spy for her clans Keeper, to see what happened at the meeting of the Mages and the Templars - should have been a simple one. Get in, see and hear what you can, get out.

But then... _it_ had happened, whatever 'it' had been, and the next thing she'd known she was snapping awake in a set of chains, left hand throbbing and glowing sickly green while the Seeker had demanded answers.

Divine Justinia was dead, along with everyone else that had been at the Conclave. _Everyone_.

Except Amaris, who couldn't remember a single detail of what had happened.

The Seeker - Cassandra Pentaghast - had, somehow, seen fit to give her a chance, and Amaris had been more than willing to help if it meant clearing her name and stopping... whatever that thing in the sky and on her hand was.

That first journey had been... eventful, and insightful. Varric she was glad to have along, for his quick-wit and sharp tongue kept things from seeming quite as _terrible_ as they really were.

The other man that had joined them - Solas, an elvhen apostate like herself - was intriguing, but there had been no time to focus on it asides from appreciating the help and knowledge he offered.

They'd done it, though. Fought through the demons and stabilized both the breech and the mark on her hand, earning her a brief reprieve. _It will kill you_ , Solas had said when they'd first met, but now, perhaps, she had time to fix things before it _could_.

That had been... how many weeks ago, now? She'd been unconscious for days before awakening in the dungeon, then out for another few days after stabilizing the breach.

Since then, she'd been so busy she hadn't had a chance to really check what _day_ it was - first meeting the advisors, then the official beginning of the Inquisition, running missions into the Hinterlands and surrounding areas...

 _The Herald of Andraste._ Amaris rolled it around in her mind for a moment, pulling on her boots as she forced herself _not_ to snort in a very Ayr-like way at the thought.

She was an Elf, for goodness sake; she didn't even know any of the Lore or history about Andraste, or many of the other human prophets, for that matter. But... well, if it kept people off her back, and helped rally more support for the Inquisition, let them call her what they would.

So long as it wasn't something derogatory, she didn't mind.

Properly dressed, Amaris snatched her staff from its place beside the bedroom door and headed out, pausing on the front step to suck in a deep, chilling breath of mountain air before trudging towards the Chantry.

She paused to speak with Varric at his usual haunt near the main fire-pit, sharing a brief 'good-morning' and a few words before continuing onwards.

Threnn offered her suggestions on requisitions as she passed, Chancellor Roderick shooting her his usual displeased expression as she continued forwards to the Chantry doors.

Mother Giselle - warm and welcoming as ever, since she'd recovered her from the refugee camps in The Hinterlands - greeted her as she passed through the main hall, Amaris nodding respectfully as she made for The War Room.

Though she was by now familiar with The War Room and her councillors, Amaris made sure to open the door slowly and with a loud _creak_ , alerting the three at the table to her presence.

Josephine smiled encouragingly, Leliana smirked and rolled her eyes, and Cullen gave her a respectful nod.

"Good morning," Amaris greeted, folding her hands behind her back and trying, as she did every day, to seem _professional_ and _aloof_ , "Where shall we begin today?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash and smoke and broken walls, the scents of death and destruction and _terror_ clogging her nose with every step further into what had been the Temple of Sacred Ashes. People - or rather their charred, immortal remains - littered the area, making her hackles rise further.

 _Three weeks_ ago, the Conclave had exploded, and yet everything was the same as that day, so far as she could tell. Everything was permanently, terrifyingly petrified.

And then there was the _red stuff_ growing out of the ground and the walls and _what is it? Lyrium? Lyrium isn't red. Better not touch it._

Death and destruction and _still_ no sign of Amaris.

Still, she would not give up; Amaris was _not dead_. She would not believe it until she saw the other woman's corpse, and she prayed that day was far, _far_ away.

Searching, she found what she'd been looking for; footsteps, mixed and stepped over again and again, but not permanent like the rest of the remnants of the temple.

 _You've got your lead, Ayr,_ the redhead looked up and scowled, huffing out a breath and starting up the hill, _Follow it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you always travelled and studied alone?" Amaris questioned softly, hoping - for the thousandth time - that she was not prying too much.

Solas only smiled - that small quirk of his lips he'd get whenever she asked him questions, "Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships."

Surprisingly, Amaris had been given leave for the day, as the advisors had things under control and no one was demanding attention from 'The Herald of Andraste' today. She had even managed to sneak around the tavern and _not_ be snagged by Sera on her way to Solas' hut, a feat in and of itself. Some days - like when Sera had decided it would be a good idea to try to steal _Cullen's_ breaches (key word being _try_ ) - Amaris rather wished she hadn't recruited the strange young rebel.

She snapped from her thoughts when she realized Solas had been speaking the entire time, words filtering through her mind as she frowned, hoping desperately that she wasn't blushing, "I've never heard of Spirits by those names?"

"They do not often show themselves, as they do not usually survive the encounters they have with people," Solas explained easily, a certain edge of sadness tracing his features, "Wisdom and Purpose are too easily twisted to Pride and Desire."

"Those are demon names." Amaris spoke slowly, "You're saying you became friends with Pride and Desire demons?"

"They were not demons for me."

"Meaning...?"

"The Fade reflects the mind; if you expect a Spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride demon, it will adapt. But if you approach it with knowledge and understanding, a Spirit can be a fast friend."

"That's amazing." Amaris's voice had taken a breathy tone unintentionally, but this was what she loved; learning, discovering new knowledge and facts, breaching out past the sheltered beliefs of her own clan.

Solas clearly approved of her enthusiasm, quirking a grin, "Anyone who is willing to try could do the same. My friends comforted me in grief, and shared in my joy. And yet... because they had no physical form, the Chantry declares that Spirits are not people. Do we define people by how they look, rather than how they act? How they feel?"

"You have an interesting way of looking at the world, Solas," Amaris bit the inside of her cheek in embarrassment, the words coming out much more rambly and random then she'd intended. So much for taking a page from Ayr; flirting was not something she was _practiced_ at.

Luckily, Solas only looked intrigued, eyebrows lifting, "I try, and... that isn't quite an answer."

 _Now_ the blonde smiled, trying to _not_ show how thrilled she was that her flirting had, apparently, _worked_... at least slightly. "I look forward to helping you make new friends."

"That should be..." Solas hesitated, clearing his throat, "...well."

Amaris could only laugh, glad she wasn't the only one out of her comfort zone, "That isn't quite an answer, either."

Solas looked as though he were about to say something else when both of them paused, listening.

"D'you hear that?" she murmured, gaze turning towards the front gates in the distance.

"Shouting?" Solas frowned, eyes narrowed.

"We should check it out."

Amaris was moving as she spoke, but she was glad when Solas fell into step beside her, the two calmly picking their way through the gathering crowds and eventually making it to the front gates.

They were nearly there when a spark of magic - _familiar_ magic - washed over Amaris, making her gasp in surprise and recognition.

 _No way. It couldn't be-_ but she scrambled for the gates all the same, yanking the doors open even as Solas questioned her from behind, _but that magic, it feels like-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cullen had retreated from the War Room not long after they had dismissed the Herald, heading back out to the main gates to oversee the training of the new recruits.

Leliana and Josephine had things under control, they assured him.

"Right now, we need to worry about making connections and gathering allies," Josephine had checked something else off on her never-ending list, smiling ruefully, "I have sent letters to everyone I can think of, and the Herald has done much good in her efforts to secure new agents. As it stands, however, we cannot approach either the Mages or the Templars for support."

"My spies are looking into every lead we've come across, as well," Leliana peered closely at a marking on the map, then moved a piece from further away, face a mask of concentration, "Right now, it is best you see to the growing troops, Commander. They will be needed in the days ahead."

 _Fine by me._

With the troops was where Cullen felt most comfortable, anyways. Ex-Templar as he was, he was used to being in the thick of training or battle, not standing behind a War Table making decisions.

As former Knight Commander yes, he had been used to making decisions and giving orders, but now, if he could spend time with the troops instead, that was where he would be.

The Herald he spotted off in the distance with Solas, allowing a brief smirk as he greeted Varric on his way out the front gates. Amaris had taken an immediate shine to the other elf and, well, if it kept her in good spirits, who was he to complain.

They all needed _something_ good to keep them going through all of this mess.

Cullen paused just outside the gates, breathing in the air as they were closed tightly behind him, sparing a moment to just take it all in. Haven wasn't perfect for their cause, but it was certainly amenable.

Rolling his shoulders to stretch out the knots and preparing to head to Cassandra - practicing a bit away from the other troops, as she intimidated the new comers just a _little_ \- Cullen froze when something flashed at the corner of his eye, coming down the road towards Haven.

Turning his head fully, the Commander frowned, stepping down from the stairs to put himself in the figures path, hand coming to rest automatically on his sword.

It was one person, a woman as far as he could tell from the distance, striding purposefully towards him. It wasn't strange for people to arrive at Haven daily, wanting to join the Inquisition or even just escape from demons or the like.

This woman, however, had his hackles raised for no reason, an air around her that spoke of intent and danger and _power_.

She was also coming from the direction of the massacred Temple, which set his alarm bells off even further.

Once closer, Cullen could make out details; shocking red hair styled in curls and swept to the right of her head, the left half-shaved just above the ear - _pointed, an elf_ \- and eyes a bright, furious sea-green that had locked on him the second he stepped into her path.

The markings on her face said she was Dalish, and he was struck by a sudden vague _familiarity_. She certainly did not _look_ like Amaris, and yet there was something about her that reminded him of the Herald, her similar clothing and markings if nothing else. She also bore a _very vague_ similarity to another elf he had known, years before, and the staff that peaked over her shoulder furthered his worries.

 _An elvhen mage._

Cullen steeled himself for the confrontation as she drew closer, crossing his arms and settling into a stance that would have sent even the newest of his trainees cowering under recognized authority.

The elf only continued towards him, pace not lessening until she was maybe five feet from him.

"Welcome to Haven, traveler," he attempted, needing to assuage her intent before acting rashly, "Are you here to join the-"

"Where is Amaris?" she cut him off, in a voice both young and angry, filled with intent and knowing.

"Beg pardon?"

The elvhen woman bared her teeth, "Where. is. Amaris?"

"I'm afraid I do not listen to strange elvhen apostates without knowing _who they are_ or _what they intend_ , first," Cullen took a step forwards, using his height to stare down at her, "State your business and maybe I can help."

"I don't have time for this, _Templar_ ," she hissed, and Cullen could feel as much as see the magic circling her hands, fists clenching and unclenching as she apparently fought to restrain herself, "I _need_ to see _Amaris_! Is she _alive_?"

 _That_ caught him slightly off guard, especially the slight waver that had entered her voice on the last word. Even as he caught Cassandra's eyes over the woman's shoulder - the Seeker ready to help if necessary - he wondered again _who_ this strange woman was.

"Amaris is-"

"Ayr?"

The new voice caught all of them off guard, all eyes snapping to the now opened Gates and the blonde woman stepping through them.

All at once the magic surrounding the woman's hands dissipated, the tension in her bleeding away along with her aggressiveness, "Thank Mythal..."

" _Ayr_!" Amaris was flying down the steps and throwing her arms around the other elf before Cullen could even blink, rattling off quick bursts of elvhen that he couldn't even _hope_ to catch.

 _Ayr?_ Cullen stepped back to give the two - obviously well acquainted - women some space, the name bouncing around in his head. That had been the name of... no, maybe it was a common name among the Dalish, just a coincidence.

It was several minutes before the two elvhen women stopped conversing in their mother tongue, though they both seemed much more at peace then they had before. The redhead was actually _smiling_ , and he had the briefest thought that it lit her face up before he pushed it away.

"I can't believe you _found_ me," Amaris was laughing as she slipped back into Common, likely realizing no one else could understand them (except maybe Solas, who Cullen noticed was watching and listening from the foot of the steps).

" _Please_ , Amaris, as if I've ever had a hard time finding _you_. We were _worried_! It's been three weeks and there'd been no word!" the redhead bit her lip, looking away bashfully, "I, uh, thought I should come find you, obviously. Even if.. well..."

"Ayr..." the Herald's voice had gone low suddenly, dangerous in its intensity, "Don't tell me you didn't...?"

"I may have... _failed_ to inform the Keeper that I was leaving to find you. Or... anyone else, for that matter."

"Ayr!" Amaris through her hands up, punctuating the exclamation with a burst of muttered elvhen, "Now they'll think we're _both_ dead!"

" _Or_ we could write a _letter_ , like _normal people_!" 'Ayr' shot back, "Which is what would have been nice to have gotten from _you_."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I've been... busy." Amaris hesitated at the word, and Cullen could see her clenching her left hand into a fist, trying to hide the mark, "I'd... better explain what's happened, cousin. But, come, first, I should introduce you..."

Amaris turned to the group that had gathered then - Cassandra and Solas standing near Cullen to watch the exchange, the troops standing in a wide circle around the two elves - giving a much brighter smile then he'd seen from her in the short time they'd been acquainted.

"I apologize. This is my cousin, Ayr, of clan Lavellan."

Ayr nodded to the group, making sure to lift her chin and give Cullen a narrowed look when their eyes met. He realized, now that the two were side-by-side, that their facial markings were identical, if different colours, "Charmed. I came to make sure my cousin was alright, since we had heard no word of her after the Conclave."

"And will you be returning to your clan, now that you have seen she is alright?" Cassandra questioned, Cullen mentally hoping the answer would be _yes_ , given the ferocity and wild temper he'd seen on her moments before. Yes, the Inquisition needed all the allies they could get, and being related to Amaris would guarantee loyalty, but if she didn't do well with authority they would have a problem.

Ayr seemed to sense his thought process, green eyes watching him for a moment before she shrugged, attention returning to her cousin, "Not sure yet, depends. _First_ , I'd like to sit down with my cousin and find out _what the hell happened_. I came through what remains of the Temple. What the _fuck_ happened, Amaris? It's a _nightmare_ through there."

"I'll explain everything, as much as I can, anyways. Come," Amaris linked hands with her cousin easily, nodding to her other companions, "Let's go to my cabin, we can talk there. I apologize, friends, I will attend council later."

Cullen nodded to the Herald, "Let us know if you need anything."

"Of course, thank you, Cullen."

Amaris tugged her cousin's hand and led her towards the stairs, sharing a quick smile with Solas that flushed her pale cheeks and had her walking faster.

Ayr caught the blush and her eyes narrowed at the elvhen male, yet she managed to catch Cullen's eye again before they entered the gates, an almost _smirk_ spreading over her lips.

 _Nothing but trouble_ , Cullen scowled and turned to the still-watching troops, raising his voice and ordering them back to work, mood slightly soured, _Like yet another elvhen mage from so long ago._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised, Amaris was prompt at the War Meeting later that night, ready to go over plans and strategies.

Unfortunately, Ayr was with her, changed into slightly less bulky armor but with her staff still strapped across her back.

"She is as paranoid as me." Cassandra had muttered with a hint of approval that made Cullen frown.

"Herald..." it was Josephine who voiced their concerns, thankfully, leaving Cullen to brood mentally, "As much as we respect your decisions, this is the War Room. We did not expect you to bring another along."

"I apologize, Lady Josephine, but I feel that Ayr should come to these meetings as well, now that she is here." Amaris kept her voice level, trying to smile placidly, "She has always been an asset to me, and I value her opinions."

"Amaris has explained what happened at the Conclave. Or what she remembers, in any case," Ayr's voice was much calmer this time, Cullen noted, her arms crossed easily across her chest, "And I want to help. Our clan is doing _nothing_ , and they won't miss me. I'm better off here, being of use." She met Cullen's eyes briefly before looking to Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra in turn, "I will do my best to aid without getting in the way, I swear."

"Very well. I suppose it is the _least_ we can do, for our Herald." Leliana's eyes were on Cullen as she spoke, a knowing tilt to her lips and _Maker's breath what now_.

"Our next step is following one of the leads we have been presented with." Josephine broke through the tension, clearly wanting to move things along, "There is the invitation to Redcliffe Village from Grand Enchanter Fiona, as well as to visit Lady Vivienne in Val Royeaux."

"Then there is the meeting request with The Iron Bull on the Storm Coast," Leliana added, playing with a piece on the table, "All matters we should _definitely_ look into."

"I'd say Lady Vivienne should be my first stop, perhaps," Amaris spoke carefully, considering the tokens spread out on the war table, "She could be a valuable ally, and she has high connections. She is also known to host parties every night, so I could go tonight and be done with it."

"An excellent decision, my lady. I will make preparations for the journey at once."

"I'll go with her." Ayr shared a look with her cousin, who nodded, "For extra security; I doubt they want a full _party_ going, but one person shouldn't cause a fuss."

Cullen's first instinct was to disagree, but Cassandra nodded and shot him a look to keep him quiet, "That does sound like a good idea. We do not want the Herald alone in case of any problems."

"Then it's settled." Josephine jotted down another note, nodding to herself, "I will see to the invitation and have the stables prepare mounts."

"Thank you, Lady Josephine; we will prepare ourselves as well."

Amaris nodded to her advisors and turned, Ayr following in her wake with a quick wave to them.

"Before you argue with my decision," Cassandra drawled, eyes on the Commander, "It is true that having someone _with_ the Herald is a good idea, and if we cannot trust her _cousin_ to protect her, who _can_ we trust?"

"We've only just met her, Cassandra, how do we know she can be trusted? Or, for that matter, that she is even _skilled_ enough to protect the Herald?"

"Did you not _see_ the flames around her hands as you argued?" the Seeker shot back, "Did you not _feel_ the raw magic coming off of her in waves? She is _powerful_ , Cullen, as is Amaris. They will be _fine_."

"For a woman who was sure the Herald was _guilty_ the first time they met, you're certainly eager to trust this stranger."

Cassandra's gaze softened in understanding, "I know I was harsh, Cullen, but I have changed. Amaris... has proven herself worthy and innocent, and she fights as hard as any Commander or Seeker I have ever seen. I regret how harsh I was with her in the beginning, and I would not greet Ayr the same way."

"You do not need to _like_ her to _trust_ her, Cullen," Leliana soothed, though her smile was anything but, "Although I must say, it was quite entertaining to see you so riled up in the face of a woman."

"Of _course_ you saw that." Cullen grumbled, gaze returning to the War Table, "Now, are we doing any more _work_ , or are we just playing the 'mess with the Commander' game today?"

"Apologies, Cullen, let us continue."

 _Let's,_ he thought, gaze flicking to the door the two elvhen had exited through, _As I fear we have our work cut out for us._


End file.
